De tal palo, tal astilla
by OTPshipper98
Summary: A veces es necesario echar un vistazo al pasado para comprender el presente… y el futuro. (O donde Draco conoce a alguien con quien quejarse de Potter).


_[ **Trigger warnings** : menciones de depresión, abuso de pociones y pensamientos suicidas._

 _Si os interesa leer más fics Drarry escritos por mí, leed la nota al final de este fic.]_

*

 _Despierta…_

El cono de helado que tenía en la mano se evaporó junto con el resto del callejón Diagon. Aquella voz era casi intangible, y el primer instinto de Draco fue luchar contra ella; pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba flotando en medio de la nada, y un tirón en su pecho, parecido al que sentía cuando se Aparecía, estaba tratando de arrastrarlo.

Draco volvió en sí por un momento; se removió en la cama, pero no llegó a despertarse.

Las ondas de sonido parecieron mecerse en el vacío cuando la voz volvió a hablar. _Abre los ojos, Draco. Sé testigo._

Qué voz tan pesada. Seguro que era su madre. O Theo, tratando de recordarle que no podía llegar tarde a desayunar. Pero él no quería despertarse todavía. Solo quería salir de aquel vacío y volver a estar en el callejón Diagon, tomándose su helado de menta, libre de preocupaciones.

 _Abre los ojos…_

Sus párpados se separaron sin que él se lo ordenase, y Draco se tambaleó.

No estaba tumbado en su cama, sino de pie en medio de… ¿los jardines de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? La luz del sol lo cegó por un momento, pero su cuerpo no se movió con él cuando una oleada de náuseas le hizo estremecerse.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Draco podía sentir su cuerpo, y cuando las náuseas desaparecieron comprobó que también podía controlar sus movimientos. Era consciente de estar respirando, y podía apretar los puños, mover los dedos y cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra. Así que era imposible que aquello fuera un sueño.

Pero algo no encajaba.

Draco llevaba falda. Podía sentir la brisa de los jardines entre sus piernas. Y tenía… lanzó una mirada hacia abajo y, con horror, comprobó su teoría. Tenía _tetas_.

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

—Te juro que no puedo soportarlo más, Marlene. Si tengo que volver a ver su estúpida cara después de esto, no me hago responsable de mis actos.

No había nadie más cerca de ellos, por lo que aquella chica, fuera quien fuera, debía de estar hablándole a él. Draco le devolvió la mirada, esperando que el pánico que estaba sintiendo no se reflejase en la cara de aquella tal Marlene, cuyo cuerpo Draco parecía haber poseído.

Y entonces se quedó sin respiración.

Conocía aquellos ojos. Estaban en la cara equivocada, pero Draco casi podía visualizarlos enmarcados por unas gafas ridículas y por una mata imposiblemente despeinada de pelo negro. Casi podía sentir el calor que subía por sus manos cada vez que aquellos ojos brillaban con astucia, acompañados de una sonrisa ladeada o de una carcajada radiante.

Draco se sacudió mentalmente. La chica que tenía ante él no se parecía a Potter. No llevaba gafas ni tenía el pelo negro; su melena era de un intenso tono cobrizo, al igual que sus cejas gruesas, y su piel era pálida con un subtono rosado. Su único parecido con Potter, además de aquellos ojos tan imposiblemente verdes, era la corbata de Gryffindor que llevaba puesta por encima del uniforme.

Un nuevo pensamiento cruzó la mente de Draco; uno perturbador e ilógico a partes iguales. ¿Y si aquella chica era la hija de Potter y Ginny Weasley? Tenía los ojos de él, y era pelirroja, aunque de un tono bastante más oscuro que el de ella. ¿Acaso había viajado al futuro y se había metido en el cuerpo de una amiga de la hija de Potter? ¿En qué año estaba? ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Y _por qué_?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica. Su voz se volvía más dulce cuando estaba preocupada.

—Eh… sí. —Draco se encogió de horror al oír su propia voz, aguda y estridente como la de una chica.

La Gryffindor frunció el ceño, y Draco entró en pánico. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué le ocurriría si alguien descubriese que estaba allí? ¿Volvería a su cuerpo, o se quedaría atrapado en aquel mundo, forzado a dar una explicación que desconocía completamente?

Se vio incapaz de respirar hasta que la chica, con un suspiro, apartó la mirada.

—Perdona si te estoy molestando, Marls. Es que no sabes lo harta que estoy de él. Bueno, de él y de todo su grupito de Merodeadores. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese siquiera?

A falta de algo que contestar, Draco asintió y emitió un pequeño "hm-hm", esperando sonar convincente. Lo último que necesitaba era meterse en un lío. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar ahí ni cómo marcharse, y no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto podían afectar al mundo real los hechos que sucedieran allí. Si es que el mundo real seguía existiendo. Draco no podía estar seguro.

—Si quieres podemos volver a la sala común. Aún tenemos que terminar la redacción para Slughorn.

¡Slughorn! ¡Por fin un nombre que Draco conocía! Vale, entonces aquella chica no podía ser la hija de Potter. Slughorn sin duda se habría jubilado en un futuro tan lejano.

—Vale —contestó. Le resultaría más sencillo fingir que todo aquello era normal si tenía su atención puesta en Pociones.

—Espero que McGonagall le ponga un buen castigo a Potter por lo de las tapas de váter —dijo la chica mientras caminaban—. Como no lo haga voy a tener que ir a su despacho a quejarme.

—¿Potter? —soltó Draco. ¿Aquella chica conocía a Potter? ¿Y se refería a él por su apellido? ¿Y qué era eso de "las tapas de váter"? Draco estaba seguro de que habría sido el primero en enterarse si Potter hubiera hecho una nueva tontería. Siempre lo era.

—Sí, Potter —contestó ella, mirando de lado a Draco—. Pelo despeinado, corbata mal atada, propensión a saltarse todas y cada una de las normas de Hogwarts… ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí —musitó, tratando de inventarse alguna excusa. No se le ocurrió nada, pero no hizo falta, porque la chica siguió hablando.

—Dios, ojalá pudiera borrar su existencia de mi memoria, ¿te lo imaginas? Agh, me saca de quicio, de verdad. ¡Se cree el centro del universo, y seguro que ni siquiera sabe usar un maldito microondas!

Una alegría inmensa subió por el cuerpo de Draco. Aquella era una conversación que definitivamente sabía cómo seguir.

—Uf, dime algo que no sepa —contestó, vibrando de emoción—. ¡Y lo peor es que todo el mundo va por ahí besándole los pies como si fuera algún tipo de…!

—¡Héroe! —exclamaron ambos a la vez.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Las escaleras se detuvieron delante de ellos, y Draco se dejó guiar hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—Y no mencionemos su estúpido complejo con el Quidditch. Te juro que su ego se agranda un poco más cada vez que se monta en esa maldita escoba —siguió despotricando la Gryffindor—. La próxima vez que lo vea con una _snitch_ en la mano pienso decirle por dónde puede metérsela.

—Merlín, _ya_. —Draco se sentía en su elemento. Sabía que debería estar preocupado, pero Salazar, había encontrado la oportunidad de quejarse de Potter y no pensaba desaprovecharla. El pánico podía esperar diez minutos.

Desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts para cursar octavo, ninguno de sus amigos de Slytherin quería oír lo que Draco tenía que decir sobre Potter. «Le debemos nuestra vida a Harry,» decían. Como si importase. Como si de pronto tuvieran derecho a llamarlo "Harry".

Como si no pudieran ver que Potter se había convertido en una sombra de sí mismo. Como si no fuera obvio que Potter llevaba fantasmas en la mirada.

—¿Y qué me dices de su pelo? —dijo Draco. No, él no iba a ser como todos ellos. Él no iba a idolatrar al idiota de Potter por algo que el chico estaba tan desesperado por olvidar—. ¿Es que nadie le ha enseñado lo que es un peine?

—Dios, y que lo digas. Es casi tan ridículo como sus gafas.

—Todo en él es ridículo —dijo Draco—. Y lo peor es que nadie más se da cuenta. Todo el mundo se cree que sus amiguitos y él son... no sé, lo mejor que le ha pasado a Hogwarts.

—¡Y lo único que hacen es causar más y más caos! Y los que sufrimos somos los que solo venimos aquí a estudiar y hacer amigos.

Draco gruñó en acuerdo. Salazar, qué bien le sentaba poder soltar todo aquello. No tenía ni idea de quién era aquella chica, pero ya le caía bien.

—Pensaba que era el único… la única que se daba cuenta de todo esto —masculló. Una pequeña parte de él tuvo la ocurrencia de que, si ser una chica de Gryffindor era el precio que tendría que pagar por tener a alguien con quien quejarse de Potter, tal vez estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

— _Buboburbujas_ —pronunció la chica. El retrato de la Dama Gorda se deslizó, permitiéndoles el paso, pero Draco apenas había dado dos pasos cuando un grito resonó por los pasillos.

—¡Evans!

Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo una mata de pelo negro. Su corazón dio un salto, que Draco trató desesperadamente de ignorar mientras se giraba la vez que la chica pelirroja para enfrentar a…

… a un chico que se parecía extremadamente a Potter, pero que no era Potter.

—Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra —espetó la chica; Evans, al parecer—. Venga, vamos, Marls.

Draco dio un paso distraído hacia Evans, pero fue físicamente incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquel… aquel Potter que no era su Potter. _¿Mi Potter?_ Se estremeció mentalmente. _Potter no es mío._

—Vamos, Evans, ¿es que ni siquiera vas a oír lo que tengo que decirte?

—¿Después de que cambiases todas las sillas de las habitaciones de Slytherin por tapas de váter? Sí, claro. ¡Oh, hola, Potter! ¡O, mejor dicho, hola, señorito "tengo una diarrea tan galopante que necesito instalar váteres hasta en las habitaciones de otras casas"! ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Sea lo que sea date prisa, por favor. El olor que sale de tus pantalones es más desagradable de lo que puedo soportar.

Draco soltó una risilla, y se preparó mentalmente para la respuesta ingeniosa que había aprendido a esperar del Potter al que conocía.

Esa respuesta no llegó. El Potter de ojos marrones se puso rojo, y llevó una mano a su pelo para revolverlo.

—Lo que pasa es que no entiendes mi humor —masculló, mirando a todas partes menos a Evans.

—Eso a lo que llamas "humor" es irrespetuoso e infantil, y no tengo ninguna intención de entenderlo. —Con eso, la chica agarró el brazo de Draco y se dio media vuelta, entrando con zancadas grandes en la sala común de Gryffindor.

En cuanto el cuerpo de Marlene atravesó el hueco de la Dama Gorda, Draco sintió un tirón en su pecho. Se quedó atrás, y sintió que flotaba, y flotaba, demasiado mareado como para abrir los ojos, como si se hubiera quedado encerrado en el limbo en medio de una aparición.

Tan pronto como había aparecido, la sensación se desvaneció, y Draco cayó, giró, y volvió a abrir los ojos en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Le llevó menos tiempo que la primera vez encontrar el equilibrio, y, de nuevo, el cuerpo en el que se encontraba pareció no moverse con él hasta que se encontró completamente restablecido.

Estaba en clase de Defensa.

—Señorita Evans, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Draco no reconoció a la profesora, pero fingió normalidad y trató de seguir copiando los apuntes de la pizarra cuando Evans se levantó y compartió con él una mirada de confusión. O bueno, con "ella", ya que Draco parecía haber vuelto al cuerpo de Marlene.

Evans salió del aula, seguida de cerca por aquella extraña versión de Potter, a quien la profesora también había llamado. Volvieron a entrar apenas un minuto después, y Draco hizo lo que supuso que era lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que era amigo de aquella chica:

—¿Qué quería decirte?

—Te lo digo al final de la clase —susurró Evans.

—Vale.

Los siguientes minutos se le hicieron eternos. Debían de estar en séptimo curso, porque estaban estudiando lo mismo que Draco había estudiado el mes anterior en octavo. La idea de tener que repetir un curso entero en el cuerpo de otra persona le parecía agotadora, y Draco se pasó la mayor parte de la clase tratando de recordar qué había hecho el instante antes de desaparecer de la sala común de Gryffindor. Si lo averiguaba, tal vez podría largarse de allí y, con suerte, volver a su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó la clase, Evans agarró a Draco del brazo y se inclinó para murmurar en su oído:

—El mensaje que le llegó a Prewett era de Dumbledore; quiere vernos a James y a mí en su despacho por algo relacionado con la Orden. Es el momento perfecto para decirle que vosotras también estáis de nuestra parte. —Miró a su alrededor, se aseguró de que nadie los estaba mirando, y añadió— Dile a Dorcas que venga con nosotros.

Draco entró en pánico. No tenía ni idea de quién era Dorcas.

—Eh, ¿puedes decírselo tú? Es que —se excusó cuando Evans puso cara extrañada— tengo que ir al baño.

—¿No puedes esperar?

—No, de verdad que no —insistió Draco, la ansiedad acumulándose en su pecho—. Voy corriendo y nos vemos ahora delante del despacho de Dumbledore, ¿vale?

Solo esperaba que Dumbledore no hubiera cambiado de despacho entre esta realidad y la suya.

—Vale…

Draco corrió hacia el baño de chicas más cercano y se encerró dentro de uno de los lavabos individuales. Esperó de pie un par de minutos, solo para que su coartada fuera creíble, y después tiró de la cadena.

Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta, Myrtle estaba flotando ante él, su expresión una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad. Aquel ni siquiera era su baño, y Draco, tomado por sorpresa, se quedó paralizado. Al menos hasta que ella habló.

—¿Draco?

—¿Myrtle? —soltó él—. ¿Me reconoces?

—¿Cómo no voy a reconocer a mi amigo?

—Tal vez porque estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica —masculló.

Myrtle dio una vuelta por el aire, inspeccionando a Draco mientras decía:

—¿En serio? ¡No había notado la diferencia! Estás tan guapa como siempre. —Con una carcajada, pasó su mano helada por la melena de Marlene—. No te preocupes, no estás atrapado. Aunque ahora no lo recuerdes, estás aquí por decisión propia. ¡Una decisión bastante estúpida, si me pides mi opinión!

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —replicó él—. Dime lo que sabes. ¿Voy a volver a casa? ¿En qué año estoy ahora mismo? ¿Por qué…?

—Claro que vas a volver a casa —interrumpió ella—, cuando aprendas lo que se quiera que tengas que aprender aquí.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Myrtle se alejó de él, diciendo:

—¡Que seamos amigos no significa que vaya a decírtelo!

—¡Myrtle! —gritó Draco. Pero ella ya se había desvanecido.

¿Qué se suponía que quería decir con que Draco había escogido estar allí? Eso era imposible; él nunca habría accedido a esta locura.

Mientras subía hacia la estatua que llevaba al despacho del director, Draco trató de repasar sus últimos recuerdos antes de aparecer en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Había estado dormido. Recordaba soñar con helado, y también tenía el vago recuerdo de poner el despertador antes de meterse en la cama la noche anterior, en los dormitorios de octavo. Y… recordaba haber tenido un mal día; había discutido con Goyle acerca de Crabbe, y la profesora Vector le había llamado la atención por quedarse atrás en clase. Draco había puesto mala cara. Sí, había estado distraído, pero solo porque aquella mañana había recibido una carta de su padre.

Aquella probablemente había sido la peor parte de su día, a pesar de que su padre ni siquiera le había dicho nada especialmente horrible. Simplemente le había puesto al día sobre su vida, contándole que se habían llevado a su compañero de celda y que había oído a un Auror decir que las Arpías de Holyhead habían ganado el último partido. Que los echaba de menos a él y a su madre.

Que se sentía solo.

El dolor de barriga que había asaltado a Draco leyendo aquellas palabras volvió a sobrecogerlo. Por suerte, en ese momento llegó a la estatua, donde Evans, No Del Todo Potter y una chica que debía de ser Dorcas estaban esperándolo.

— _Sorbete de limón_ —dijo Potter, dirigiéndose a la estatua—. Vamos.

Aquel Potter era mucho más serio que el que había visto tan solo unos minutos antes. También parecía unos años mayor, al igual que Evans. Lo curioso fue que Draco no se fijó en ese detalle por la altura del chico, sino porque estaba más… serio. Si había algo que a Draco se le daba bien era reconocer el peso de una guerra en la expresión de un Potter, y estaba claro que el que tenía ante él conocía el dolor y el miedo.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Draco se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando y se las metió en los bolsillos.

¿Y si Dumbledore lo reconocía, como lo había hecho Myrtle? ¿Y si miraba a Marlene a los ojos y era capaz de ver que tras su expresión se escondía el chico que un día sería cómplice de su asesinato?

La simple idea le hizo querer vomitar.

—Deja de preocuparte. —De pronto, aquella tal Dorcas estaba a su lado—. Dumbledore se alegrará de que estemos de su parte.

 _Piensa que estoy asustado porque voy a unirme a la Orden del Fénix. Ojalá mi vida fuera así de sencilla._

Draco asintió, tenso. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada; ya estaban entrando en el despacho del director.

Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio. El primer vistazo en su dirección hizo que Draco tuviera ganas de llorar, y el segundo que quisiera salir corriendo. Pero mantuvo la compostura. Era un experto en hacerlo, al fin y al cabo.

—No creo haberles indicado a las señoritas McKinnon y Meadowes que vinieran. —Dumbledore no sonó enfadado, y tampoco había sospecha en su voz. Solo parecía tener curiosidad—. Imagino que las ha invitado usted, señorita Evans.

—Sí —dijo Evans—. Profesor Dumbledore, siento haber desacatado su orden, pero estoy convencida de que Marlene y Dorcas serán miembros muy útiles para la Orden.

Dumbledore los inspeccionó a Dorcas y a él por encima de sus gafas, y Draco, para no encontrarse con su mirada, fingió estar distraído observando a Potter. ¿James? No estaba seguro de si ese era su nombre _. Dejémoslo en No Del Todo Potter._

El chico estaba mirando a Evans de reojo, y su expresión facial solo podía definirse como… tontorrona. Si el instinto de Draco era de fiar, y con los Potter _siempre_ lo era, aquel chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de Evans.

Lo cual era absurdo, porque ella lo odiaba. Y con razón. Si aquel Potter era tan idiota como el que él conocía, cualquiera con un mínimo de buen gusto lo habría odiado.

—No tiene nada de lo que preocuparse, señorita Evans. —Dumbledore, tan predecible como siempre, le sonrió a la chica como si su falta de disciplina fuera un motivo de orgullo—. Era perfectamente consciente de que traería a sus amigas con usted cuando los hice venir aquí.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí, profesor? ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó No Del Todo Potter—. Porque si los mortífagos han vuelto a causar estragos, podemos ayudar. De todas formas ya solo faltan dos meses para que se acaben las…

—Eso no será necesario, señor Potter. —Con toda la calma del mundo, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa. Los hombros de Draco se tensaron, y, de pronto, unos dedos rozaron sus nudillos. Aquella chica, Dorcas, debía de estar tratando de darle una muestra de afecto—. El motivo por el que os he llamado aquí es para deciros que Voldemort ha incorporado a sus filas a un grupo de Dementores. Bastante numeroso, al parecer.

Dorcas inhaló con fuerza, demasiado cerca de Draco para su gusto.

—¿Significa eso que Azkaban ha quedado desprotegida? —preguntó Evans.

—No del todo. Al menos, no de momento. Aún así, es crucial que todos los miembros de la Orden sepan conjurar un _Patronus_ si queremos tener una oportunidad contra ellos.

—¿Va a enseñarnos a conjurarlos?

—Precisamente.

La mano de Dorcas dejó la suya para posarse en su cintura y rodearla con una… muy extraña suavidad. Draco la miró, sobresaltado. El movimiento fue tan veloz que su cuello crujió, y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Aquello no estaba bien; a nadie le daba vueltas la… oh. Vale. Estaba volviendo a moverse en el tiempo, ¿verdad?

 _Quiero volver a casa, llévame a casa,_ pensó, desesperado. Pero cuando volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, seguía en el despacho de Dumbledore. Solo que ya no estaban vestidos con el uniforme de Hogwarts, y Dorcas ya no estaba a su lado, sino en el extremo opuesto de la estancia. Tenían las varitas levantadas, Draco incluído, y Dumbledore estaba justo detrás de ellos, observando mientras trataban de conjurar sus _Patronus_.

 _Los estaba convirtiendo en máquinas de guerra, haciéndoles creer que eso era lo que querían._ Fue el único pensamiento que Draco tuvo tiempo de procesar antes de que el grito decisivo de Lily Evans llenase el silencio del despacho.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Los cristales y espejos de la habitación centellearon con luz blanca cuando la robusta figura de un ciervo — no, de una cierva — llenó el espacio ante la chica. Con una elegancia casi etérea, el animal retrocedió un paso para dirigir su mirada hacia Evans.

No. No hacia Evans.

Hacia Potter, que estaba de pie justo a su lado.

Muy despacio, No Del Todo Potter levantó una mano temblorosa para rozar el espacio entre las orejas de la cierva. Con la otra mano, empuñó su varita y exhaló:

— _Expecto Patronum._

Draco habría jurado que el ciervo se materializó ante ellos antes incluso de que Potter terminase de pronunciar el encantamiento. Iluminados por el resplandor blanco de sus _Patronus_ , Evans y Potter observaron como ambos animales inclinaban las cabezas para juntar sus frentes. Fue un gesto tan familiar, tan lleno de serenidad, que todo pareció detenerse. Tal vez por eso a Draco le llevó unis segundos darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Qué interesante. —Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron como una daga en la pequeña burbuja de imperturbabilidad que se había formado a su alrededor—. Aunque nada inesperado, desde luego.

—¿Qué significa? —Evans, con la mirada anclada a la de Potter, dejó caer el brazo, y su cierva se desvaneció en el aire. El ciervo de Potter se esfumó con ella a pesar de que el chico no había bajado la mano.

Draco no pudo oír la respuesta. El mundo estaba girando de nuevo a su alrededor, el suelo desapareciendo bajo sus pies, y luego estaba descendiendo, cayendo...

—Evans, espera.

Draco puso mala cara. ¿Cuándo iba a largarse de aquel estúpido mundo?

—Llámame Lily, idiota.

El pasillo estaba completamente desierto salvo por Potter y Lily, que estaban justo delante de la estatua que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore; debían de haber salido de allí todos juntos, y Marlene debía de haberse escondido tras la columna en la que Draco estaba ahora apoyado para espiar su conversación.

Draco soltó un bufido. Típico de los Gryffindor, espiar incluso a sus propios amigos.

—Lily. —Potter estaba revolviendo su pelo de forma incesante, como si tuviera un tic nervioso—. Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado ahí dentro. ¿E-estás bien?

Ella tardó un momento en contestar. Su mirada estaba evitando la de él.

—Sí, creo que sí. Es… es algo bastante fuerte de lo que enterarte delante de tus amigas y del director del colegio.

—Lo sé. —Potter dejó caer la mano de su pelo, por fin, y la acercó a la de Lily para rozar sus dedos. Ella no se apartó—. Sé que te lo he dicho mil veces, y no de la mejor manera, pero… estoy enamorado de ti. N-no digo que eso tenga que cambiar nada entre nosotros; si solo quieres ser mi amiga lo entenderé, pero… bueno, supongo que quería que lo supieras.

Draco examinó la expresión de Lily en busca de algún rastro de desprecio, de asco. Su corazón aceleró cuando pasó un segundo, dos, y tres, y la chica no arrugó los labios, no le dijo a Potter por dónde podía meterse sus sentimientos.

Cuando en su expresión se dibujó una sonrisa, Draco retrocedió un paso, aterrorizado. ¿Dónde estaba la chica con la que había compartido uno de los mejores momentos de su curso, despotricando sobre lo insoportable que era Potter? _Enamorada de su Potter, al parecer_ , aportó una vocecita en su interior.

¿Pero _por qué_?

—Qué, ¿ya sabes por qué estás aquí?

Draco pegó un salto.

—¡Myrtle!

—¡Baja la voz, aún pueden oírte! —La chica soltó una risilla—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, sería gracioso que te oyeran…

Draco echó otro vistazo al pasillo, pero Lily y Potter estaban ocupados riéndose de algo por lo bajo, los dedos de ella rodeando la muñeca de él, sus cabezas inclinadas. Un extraño escalofrío de emoción llenó su estómago, y Draco se echó a andar en la dirección opuesta. Myrtle, por supuesto, lo siguió de cerca.

—No, no sé lo que hago aquí —dijo entre dientes en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente—. ¿Vas a decirme lo que sabes, o solo estás aquí para molestar?

—¿Tú que crees? —canturreó Myrtle. Draco soltó un bufido y siguió caminando—. Por curiosidad, ¿qué es lo que has deducido hasta ahora?

Estuvo a punto de ignorar la pregunta de la chica, pero cambió de idea. Tal vez podría sonsacarle alguna información si le seguía el juego.

—Que estoy en el pasado. Dumbledore está reclutando alumnos de Hogwarts para la primera Orden del Fénix.

—¡Qué observador! —se burló ella—. ¿Algo más?

—Que estoy soñando. O… algo por el estilo. Se supone que tengo que aprender algo de todo esto.

Myrtle se detuvo justo delante de su cara, y Draco se paró de un salto, sobresaltado.

—¿Y qué más?

Draco puso mala cara.

—Que Potter y Evans son los padres de… bueno, de Potter —masculló—. Obviamente.

—Obviamente —repitió Myrtle, sonriendo con malicia—. Si es tan obvio, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en admitirlo?

—¡No he tardado en admitirlo!

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que el motivo por el que estás aquí tiene más que ver con esos dos de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

—Déjame en paz.

Se marchó caminando a zancadas, y esa vez Myrtle no lo siguió.

Apenas había girado en la siguiente curva del pasillo cuando Dorcas lo asaltó.

—¿Has conseguido oír su conversación? —susurró—. ¿Se han dado cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro?

—No —mintió Draco—. Y no están hechos el uno para el otro.

No podían estarlo. Tal vez hubieran acabado juntos y hubieran concebido al maldito salvador del mundo mágico, pero eso no significaba… ¿o sí?

No. Draco tenía fe en Lily. Si había terminado con Potter, tenía que ser por algún motivo. Una poción amorosa en su bebida, una apuesta. Qué sabía él.

 _Una poción_.El pensamiento le hizo recordar… algo. Draco no tuvo tiempo de averiguar el qué, porque la sensación desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Pero estaba seguro de que era importante.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que hacen muy buena pareja. —Dorcas interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba sonriendo como una lunática; como si todo aquel asunto le causara una emoción tremenda—. Aunque… no tanto como nosotras, si me pides mi opinión.

 _¿Qué?_

Dorcas miró a un lado y al otro, y Draco echó un vistazo a su alrededor, de pronto nervioso. Estaban completamente a solas.

—¿Sabes? —Dorcas sonó… diferente. Su voz un poco más grave; también un poco más nerviosa. Salazar, ¿en qué se había metido Draco?— Uno de los motivos por los que quiero que James y Lily se declaren de una vez es que… no quiero que cometan el mismo error que yo. Tendría que haberte dicho antes lo que sentía por ti.

 _Oh, no._

Dorcas rozó su pómulo con el pulgar, muy despacio, como si no estuviera segura de poder hacerlo.

Draco tragó saliva. Se sentía tan _raro_. Quería salir corriendo, pero aquello había sido tan inesperado que estaba paralizado, y lo único que pudo hacer mientras aquella chica tocaba su cara y lo miraba a los ojos fue concentrarse en seguir respirando. Tenía que mantener la calma. Estaba en un mundo alternativo. En un sueño. Todo desaparecería cuando se despertase, así que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Has sido muy valiente. —Dorcas dejó caer la mano, y Draco recobró el control de sus pensamientos. Y entonces fue consciente de que una expresión decidida, intensa, de ojos verdes, había plagado su mente sin su permiso—. Por ir al despacho de Dumbledore. Sé que te daba miedo.

¿No habían ido más de una vez al despacho de Dumbledore? Lily y No Del Todo Potter ya habían conjurado sus _Patronus_ , así que tenían que haber pasado meses desde aquella primera visita al despacho.

El pensamiento se esfumó en cuanto los labios de Dorcas rozaron los suyos en un beso tan rápido que fue casi inexistente. Como un relámpago.

De nuevo, Draco estaba pensando en el idiota de Harry Potter.

—Me gustas mucho —dijo Dorcas—. Y… ya sé que hace tiempo que estamos saliendo, pero quería que supieras que me alegro de poder estar contigo. Sea el tiempo que sea.

Dorcas lo miró a los ojos, volvió a rozar su mejilla y se marchó, dejando a Draco paralizado y confuso, sin poder hacer otra cosa salvo llevarse los dedos a los labios y preguntarse qué acababa de pasar.

Esa era la primera vez que le daban un beso.

Lo más estúpido era que había sentido mariposas en el estómago. Y eso no tenía sentido, porque, aunque le había llevado su tiempo, Draco había llegado hacía ya años a la conclusión de que no le gustaban las chicas. Para nada. Nunca había logrado comprender aquella extraña obsesión con las tetas que Blaise y Theo habían tenido a los quince años, ni había sentido ningún interés por Pansy cuando ella se le declaró a los dieciséis. Aunque para eso último tenía una buena excusa; su vida se había derrumbado en sexto curso, y había estado demasiado ocupado cumpliendo las órdenes de Voldemort y evitando a Potter como para considerar siquiera la opción de salir con Pansy.

 _Potter_.Había estado pensando en Potter mientras Dorcas le hablaba. ¿Por qué?

Tal vez porque acababa de ver a sus padres declarándose.

No. A Draco le habría encantado que esa fuera la explicación, pero sabía que estaría engañándose a sí mismo si se la creyera. Había sido Dorcas. Algo en ella había captado la atención de esa oscura parte de su mente que estaba reservada para Potter. Tal vez la bufanda de Gryffindor, o la determinación en sus ojos…

¿Qué más daba? La cuestión era que no tendría que haber estado pensando en Potter para empezar. Ni siquiera tendría ni que seguir estando allí. Hasta aquel momento, cada vez que había terminado de observar las interacciones entre Lily y James había desaparecido de la escena para aparecer en un momento y lugar diferentes. Pero a su alrededor no había nada ni nadie. El pasillo estaba desierto. ¿Por qué seguía él allí?

 _Recuerda, Draco…_

¡Aquella voz! La había oído antes, estaba seguro.

 _Es hora de que recuerdes por qué estás aquí._

La había oído justo antes de aparecer en los jardines de Hogwarts. Ahora lo recordaba.

—No —dijo en voz alta, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que aquella voz estaba dentro de su cabeza—. Es hora de que me saques de aquí y me lleves de vuelta a casa.

 _Recuerda…_

—¡Que no quiero…!

 _Recuerda lo que te evoca la palabra 'casa'. Ese es el motivo por el que estás aquí._

La Mansión Malfoy, Hogwarts, sus padres, la sala común de Slytherin. Los pensamientos llegaron de forma atropellada, y con ellos la inquietante sensación de estar siendo observado; de estar siendo utilizado para el mal.

La sensación de no estar realmente en 'casa'. De estar perdido.

¿Cuántos meses habían pasado ya desde la Batalla de Hogwarts? ¿Desde que lo habían separado de su padre, y habían encerrado a su madre en la mansión que se había convertido en el escenario de las pesadillas de Draco?

¿Y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto Hogwarts como su hogar, y no como el lugar en el que se había convertido en un asesino?

¿Cuánto desde que se había dado cuenta de que incluso sus compañeros de casa lo miraban con recelo?

Draco recordó. Recordó no querer volver a octavo, pero no tener elección. Recordó sentir que seguir adelante era inútil, y aterrador, y doloroso.

Recordó los intentos desesperados por olvidar; por sacar de su mente las imágenes de lo que había hecho. El cajón de su mesita de noche lleno de filtros somníferos y pociones de concentración. La sensación de letargo tras las sobredosis. El terror de darse cuenta de que nada de aquello era suficiente; de que estaría dispuesto a hacerse más daño si eso significaba dejar de sentir.

Recordaba ir al callejón Knockturn, y...

El final del pensamiento no pudo formarse en su mente, porque un tirón sacó a Draco del cuerpo de Marlene.

Lo primero que notó cuando volvió en sí fue que estaba… atrapado. Esa era la única forma de expresarlo. Atrapado en un estrecho vestido colorido que marcaba la silueta de aquel cuerpo que no era el suyo. Su pelo debía de estar arreglado de alguna forma, porque sus sienes estaban tirantes.

Estaba sentado en la primera fila de lo que parecía ser una congregación. A su alrededor, todo era colorido, brillante; tanto que sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza.

No conseguía recordar en qué había estado pensando un momento antes. Cuanto más lo intentaba, más se alejaba del pensamiento.

—Hemos sido congregados en este hermoso día…

La voz dirigió su atención a las personas que estaban de pie en medio de un arco de flores. Reconoció a Potter y Evans, por supuesto. También a una versión joven y radiante de Sirius Black. Iban vestidos con lo que, dedujo, eran versiones _muggle_ de las túnicas de fiesta.

—Para unir a James Potter y a Lily Evans en sagrado matrimonio.

 _Cómo no._

Draco consideró levantarse y marcharse de ahí, pero se contuvo. Tal vez quedándose vería algo que le ayudase a descifrar cómo había ocurrido aquello; cómo la chica que un día había odiado a James Potter estaba con él en el altar, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión que Draco solo podría haber definido como de _amor_.

Con la misma expresión con la que sus propios padres se habían mirado un día.

La imagen de sus padres enseñándole a bailar en el salón, tantos años atrás, volvió a su mente. La pequeña carcajada sin aliento de su madre al caer entre los brazos de su padre había sido tan radiante, tan llena de vida, que Draco se había sentido completamente rodeado de amor y felicidad.

¿Era así como Lily quería a James? ¿A pesar de que un día lo había odiado?

Unos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos sobre su propio regazo, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos. Una Dorcas de ojos húmedos estaba intercambiando con él una mirada íntima. La chica se inclinó hacia él y, con los labios demasiado cerca de su oído, susurró:

—Es increíble que estemos aquí, ¿no crees? —Cuando Draco asintió, siguió diciendo— No creo que lo recuerdes, pero hace solo unos años Lily estaba diciéndole a James que saldría con el Calamar Gigante antes que con él.

Draco soltó un bufido. Tal vez no hubiera presenciado aquello, pero no le resultaba difícil de creer. Al fin y al cabo, él habría dicho exactamente lo mismo de Potter si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar.

Volvió a mirar a Lily. Necesitaba comprobar una última vez que… pero no, su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba claro que aquel era el día más feliz de su vida.

 _¿Podría yo ser feliz con mi propio Potter?_

El pensamiento lo asaltó sin su permiso, y Draco se acaloró. Aquel estúpido vestido era tan apretado que no le dejaba respirar ni pensar con claridad.

 _Sí, claro, échale la culpa al vestido._

—Yo, James Potter, te tomo a ti, Lily Evans, como esposa, y me entrego a ti…

—Se los ve muy felices —murmuró Dorcas—. Me gustaría ser así de feliz. ¿A ti no?

—Sí —dijo Draco, a pesar de que ya no recordaba lo que era la felicidad.

—Algún día lo serás. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—… en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Draco no contestó. Estaba empezando a sentir la ansiedad creciendo dentro de su pecho, y solo quería irse de allí. Quería volver a su mundo, incluso si no había nada que lo atara a él, y dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba viviendo. No tenía nada que aprender de aquel mundo, y todo lo que le hacía desear, todo lo que estaba empezando a anhelar, eran cosas que jamás tendría.

—Sí, quiero —resonó la voz de Lily, tan segura y llena de felicidad que Draco no pudo apartar la mirada.

No quería admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que envidiaba a Lily Evans.

—Sí, quiero.

Bueno, a Lily Potter.

Un sonido sospechoso le hizo mirar a Dorcas. Tal y como Draco había intuido, estaba llorando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, la chica se limpió rápidamente con la manga del vestido, que dejó húmeda y pringosa. Draco puso mala cara. ¿Es que no tenía un pañuelo?

—Deja de mirarme.

—Pareces triste. —Draco lo dijo medio con sorpresa, medio en un intento por apartar de su mente sus pensamientos sobre Harry, James, Lily y finales felices condenados al fracaso.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Por qué? —La gente no estaba triste en las bodas, ¿no?

—¿En serio no lo sabes?

—Pues no —espetó Draco. A su alrededor, el público estalló en aplausos y la gente empezó a ponerse de pie. Dorcas se quedó sentada, aunque había dejado de llorar.

—Pensé que ya lo habrías…

—¡Dorcas! ¡Cariño, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

No sabía quién era la señora en cuestión, pero algo sobre sus rasgos le hizo pensar en Lily. ¿Tal vez su madre?

—¿S...señora Evans? —inquirió Dorcas.

—¡Pues claro que soy yo! Ya sé que he envejecido desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¡pero no pensaba que fuera tan grave!

Dorcas se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso. La mujer la estrechó con fuerza y se quedó mirando a Draco con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Hola, Marlene, cariño. Qué gusto verte otra vez a ti también.

—Un placer —dijo Draco, no muy seguro de si levantarse o quedarse sentado.

La señora volvió su atención a Dorcas, dándole una palmada en la mejilla.

—Me alegra mucho saber que la guerra no ha conseguido separaros —dijo—. No solo me preocupo por mi hija, ¿sabéis? Vosotras dos también sois como mis niñas para mí. Siempre tan unidas y tan llenas de felicidad. ¡Sois tan buenas amigas que ni siquiera os imagino sin la otra! Prometedme que os cuidaréis mucho y que no dejaréis que esta guerra os separe, ¿vale?

—Claro —murmuró Dorcas, su voz entrecortada.

—Bueno. Si me disculpáis, voy a saludar a los amigos de mi yerno. Nos vemos en el banquete, ¿eh?

La señora le dio una última palmada en la cara a Dorcas y se alejó. Dorcas se dejó caer en el asiento a su lado.

—Amigas —murmuró al cabo de un momento—. Suena raro, ¿no crees?

—Supongo —dijo Draco.

La mano de Dorcas se deslizó sobre la suya en el banco.

—Pero es cierto; en este mundo lo somos. Somos eso y más, y a nadie le parece raro. —Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los de Draco con fuerza—. No sé tú, pero yo quiero aprovecharlo todo lo que pueda.

 _En este mundo._

Draco apartó la mano.

—¿Quién eres?

La mirada que le devolvió Dorcas estaba llena de determinación.

—¿Necesitas preguntar?

Un tirón arrastró a Draco fuera de su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba tumbado en la oscuridad.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y después al pelo. _Soy yo._

Lo primero que sintió fue un inmenso alivio. Después confusión, seguida de un terror desgarrador cuando los recuerdos lo golpearon uno detrás de otro. Los meses de insomnio y desesperanza. El vacío en su pecho, tan profundo que le resultaba doloroso seguir respirando. Su cajón lleno de Pociones.

Su viaje al callejón Knockturn en busca de un brebaje más fuerte; algo que acabase con todo lo malo que había dentro de él, aunque eso significase acabar consigo mismo.

Su sueño.

Todavía recordaba la figura del hombre que le había vendido aquella estúpida poción. Había estado observando a Draco desde las sombras; encorvado, sucio, su cara cubierta con una amplia túnica. Sonriendo, como si supiera exactamente lo que Draco estaba buscando.

Draco se había acercado a él simplemente porque parecía el tipo de persona dispuesta a venderle una salida fácil para su miseria. Y se había alejado de él con un pequeño bote escondido en su bolsillo cuya función no podría haberse alejado más de lo que había estado buscando. «Esta poción,» había susurrado el hombre, su aliento fétido rozando la mejilla de Draco, «te hará una revelación sobre tu vida. Algo que todavía no sabes sobre ti mismo.»

Lo único que Draco había podido pensar al oír esas palabras era que ya no sabía nada sobre sí mismo. Que tal vez aquella fuera su oportunidad de encontrarle sentido a haber sobrevivido a la guerra.

Lo único que podía pensar ahora era que quería encontrar a aquel hombre y exigirle una explicación.

No quería pensar en lo que aquel estúpido sueño significaba. No podía permitírselo. Así que salió de la cama y se metió en el baño que compartía con Theo casi sin abrir los ojos. Buscó a tientas el grifo, abrió el agua fría y metió la cabeza debajo del chorro.

Cuando se miró en el espejo, lo único en su cara que tenía algo de vida eran las gotas de agua helada resbalando por su frente.

Aquello había sido una estupidez.

Se cubrió con la primera capa que encontró y salió de puntillas de la habitación. No sabía qué hora era ni le importaba; sentía que si se quedaba a solas con sus pensamientos un segundo más sería capaz de lanzarse a sí mismo un _Avada Kedavra_ , y la idea era tan tentadora que el terror y la ansiedad estaban volviendo a acumularse dentro de su pecho.

No se cruzó con nadie por los pasillos, por lo que debía de ser más tarde, o más temprano, de lo que había imaginado. Aun así, Draco se movió en silencio escaleras abajo y empujó con resolución la puerta del baño.

—¿Myrtle?

Por un momento, solo pudo oír el goteo rítmico de uno de los lavabos. Pero entonces...

—No está aquí.

 _Esa voz_.Salazar, Draco no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba esa voz. La de su padre había sido parecida, sí, pero… la forma de hablar de Harry tenía _algo_ que hacía que Draco quisiera arrancarse el pecho de cuajo. Que le hacía sentir vivo, en el mejor y el peor de los sentidos.

Potter apareció desde detrás de los lavabos. Estaba en pijama, y su pelo apuntaba en todas las direcciones. Sus ojeras parecían un reflejo de las que Draco había visto en el espejo unos minutos antes.

Draco retrocedió un paso de forma instintiva, y la expresión de Potter se volvió afligida. Como si Draco le hubiera pegado una bofetada.

—No voy a hacerte nada —murmuró, cansado—. Malfoy… Draco, tenemos que hablar.

—Estoy aquí para hablar con Myrtle, no contigo. No tengo nada que decirte.

Se dio la vuelta y tiró con fuerza de la puerta del baño, pero Potter agarró su muñeca.

—Espera.

—Suéltame.

—Draco, lo digo en serio. Tenemos que hablar. —Potter parecía incómodo. Preocupado. El corazón de Draco aceleró. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello; sobre que Potter estuviera allí, sobre que estuviera tratándolo por su nombre de pila.

Cuando Potter dejó caer la mano, Draco no se movió. Se aferró con más fuerza al pomo de la puerta y volvió a cerrarla, bajando la mirada.

—Sé que has soñado que estabas en el cuerpo de Marlene.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando algo dentro de su pecho explotó en mil pedazos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Necesitas preguntar?

 _No._

Pasó un momento, y Draco se dio la vuelta, despacio. La expresión de determinación que se encontró en los ojos de Harry hizo que tuviera que volver a bajar la mirada. No se sentía preparado para tener aquella conversación.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó simplemente, su voz apenas audible.

—Te seguí al callejón Knockturn el otro día.

 _Por supuesto que me seguiste._

—Y compraste una poción como la mía.

—Sí.

 _Inspira… espira. Inspira…_

El suelo del baño se veía borroso.

—¿Cómo sabías que me la iba a tomar esta noche? —Hacía casi una semana que se la había comprado, durante la salida a Hogsmeade. Ni siquiera comprendía que Potter hubiera sabido dónde Aparecerse para seguirle, pero que hubiera sabido qué noche iba a tomársela...

—Se te notaba en la mirada durante la cena.

Draco no dijo nada. No tenía palabras. Potter volvió a rozar su mano en un gesto que le resultó demasiado familiar.

—Draco, lo que te dije en el sueño…

—Nunca ha ocurrido. No es real.

—Bueno, ese sueño tenía algo que enseñarte, ¿no? Eso dijo el vendedor de Knockturn.

—Y me ha enseñado algo. —Potter trató de entrelazar sus dedos, pero Draco apartó la mano—. Que sigues siendo el mismo Gryffindor imbécil que no sabe respetar la privacidad de los demás.

Retrocedió un paso, pero no volvió a tratar de marcharse. No podía. No sin saber qué era lo que Potter quería de él.

Potter suspiró con cansancio, pero no trató de acercarse a él.

—Me refería a mis padres. No puedes negarme que se parecían a nosotros.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —dijo Draco entre dientes—. Eso da igual. Nosotros no somos como ellos. Tú no me quieres. El único motivo por el que podrías querer estar conmigo es para tener una versión retorcida de la relación que tus padres tuvieron, y no pienso caer tan bajo como para salir contigo solo para que puedas tener tu final de cuento de hadas. Para eso tienes a la chica Weasley.

Merlín, eso había sido difícil de decir.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Potter. Draco le lanzó su mejor mirada desprecio, y Potter puso los ojos en blanco—. Por si no lo sabes, Ginny y Luna están juntas, y probablemente te enviarían a la enfermería con un hechizo en el culo por decir algo tan denigrante sobre Ginny. —Dio un paso vacilante hacia Draco—. Además, sabes que cuando te besé ni tú ni yo estábamos pensando en mis padres. En aquel momento éramos Dorcas y Marlene. A lo mejor eso es lo que quiero tener contigo. A lo mejor quiero que seas mi amigo, y enamorarme de ti poco a poco, y que cuando la gente nos vea juntos solo sonrían pensando que ya no recuerdan la última vez que nos vieron sin el otro, ni la última vez que nos vieron pelear.

Cuando Potter volvió a juntar sus manos, Draco no tuvo la fuerza de volver a apartarse. Solo podía pensar en el hecho de que, aunque hubiera sido en un sueño, aunque no hubieran estado en sus propios cuerpos, Potter le había dado su primer beso. Sabiendo perfectamente que él era Draco. La idea le asustaba, y lo intoxicaba al mismo tiempo. Había fantaseado tantas veces con acariciar el pelo de Harry y juntar sus bocas… pero nunca se había permitido albergar la esperanza de que ocurriera. Y ahora… ahora le estaba resultando muy difícil convencerse a sí mismo de que seguía sin haber esperanzas.

—Se te olvida un pequeño detalle, Potter —dijo, encontrando por fin las fuerzas para apartar la mano—. Tú y yo no somos amigos.

La determinación no se desvaneció de su rostro. Al contrario, se convirtió en una sonrisa esperanzada que hizo temblar a Draco.

—Eso tiene solución. —Estiró una mano frente a él, como ofreciéndosela a Draco—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Draco tragó saliva.

—Sabes que esto podría salir mal, ¿verdad?

—¿Peor que todo lo que ya ha salido mal entre nosotros? No creo que eso sea posible —dijo Harry, y su mirada bajó un momento por el torso de Draco—. Creo que es el momento de que hagamos que las cosas sean mejores entre nosotros. Incluso aunque no lleguemos a ser más que amigos.

Draco no pudo esperar más. Estrechó la mano de Harry y, por primera vez en meses, sintió ganas de averiguar lo que le deparaba aquel curso.

*

 **Nota importante** :

Esta probablemente sea la última historia que publique en ffnet. Los motivos son variados: no me gustan las normas de la página, ni el formato, y tengo demasiadas cuentas en demasiadas páginas como para poder manejarlas todas. Lo más probable es que lo único que publique aquí de ahora en adelante sean los capítulos restantes de mi fic en progreso, "El estúpido pelo rosa de Draco Malfoy".

¡Pero eso no significa que no podáis leer nada más escrito por mí! Tengo muchos más fics publicados, y planeo publicar muuuuchos más en el futuro. **Estos son los sitios donde podéis encontrarme** , si os interesa:

\- **Archive of our Own** ( **OTPshipper98** ): aquí es donde publico absolutamente todos mis fics. Ahora mismo tengo 41 fics. La mayoría son breves, y algo más de la mitad están en inglés, pero hay bastante Drarry (y otros ships de HP) en español!

\- **Wattpad** ( **OTPshipper98** ): publico menos, pero aquí están prácticamente todos mis fics en español.

\- **Instagram** ( **@wow_such_drarry** ): aquí publico también mis fics breves en español, en forma de capturas de pantalla. También publico los fanarts que la gente hace de mis fics, y los fanarts de mi novia. ¡A veces incluso publico escenas de mis fics en progreso que todavía no han visto la luz! Ah, y en las stories publico cosas sobre mí, por si queréis conocerme :)

\- **Tumblr** : tengo varias cuentas de tumblr. **@rockmarina** es la que más uso y donde ocasionalmente escribo Drarry en inglés. **@drarry-y-otras-otps-gays** es donde escribo en español y acepto prompts (ideas para fics breves). Podéis enviarme todas las prompts que queráis incluso aunque no tengáis Tumblr!

¡Eso es todo! Gracias a todas las personas que me habéis leído y dejado comentarios increíbles en ffnet, y espero volver a veros en alguna de estas páginas! Un abrazo -

P.d.: de momento no tengo pensado borrar mis fics de ffnet, así que podéis seguir leyendo y comentando los que ya he subido todo lo que queráis!


End file.
